


The Educational Reform Act of 1889

by Cantatrice18



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Bureaucracy, Gen, Government Agencies, Legilimency, Orphans, Segregation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: Before she can attend Ilvermorny, Queenie must first be questioned by a MACUSA Examiner to determine whether her powers make her a danger to other students.





	The Educational Reform Act of 1889

"Parents?" 

 

"No parents, one sister" the crisply dressed witch replied at once. She was middle-aged, her hair dyed red, her navy blue uniform cut to accent her bony figure. On the lapel of her suit jacket a brass pin read "Magical Examiner". Before her, behind a metal desk, sat a similarly dressed witch with a silver pin reading "Magical Registrar". Between them, a child of around ten sat awkwardly in a hard-backed chair, her legs dangling several inches from the floor. She wore a faded gingham dress, blue and white checks nearly indistinguishable, that pulled at the shoulder seams where she'd begun to outgrow it. Her honey-blonde hair had been blunt cut an inch above her shoulders by someone none too familiar with scissors. She glanced uncomfortably from one uniformed woman to the other. 

 

The woman behind the desk tapped her fingers together lightly. "The sister shows no signs of any powers, other than those of an ordinary young witch?" 

 

"None." 

 

For some reason the Examiner seemed highly pleased with herself. The witch titled Magical Registrar appeared less impressed. "I see. Rare, to find just one in a family, but not unheard of. Usually there's a blood relative somewhere along the line." She leaned over the desk, her attention turning to the child. "Do you know why you're here, girl?" 

 

The little girl nodded carefully. "I think so, ma'am. It's 'cause of my 'gilmancy." 

 

From the stilted way she muttered "legilimancy," it was clear she'd only recently learned the word. The two witches exchanged a meaningful look. "Precisely," the Registrar answered. "In order to attend school, a legilimens must register with MACUSA and submit to tests on a regular basis, to determine whether the legilimens' power has changed in any way. You are a born legilimens, correct?" 

 

"Um, yes," the girl replied, glancing back at the red-headed witch. 

 

"I questioned those who've known her for any length of time," the witch cut in. "All sources agree that she was born with the power. My conclusion is that she is an inborn non-invasive legilimens, possibly an empath as well, though that will develop more as she grows." 

 

"I'll make a note of it in her file." The Registrar turned her attention back to the girl. "Since it appears that no one has explained your situation, allow me to do so." She cleared her throat as though preparing for a speech. "The Educational Reform Act of 1889 states that young witches and wizards in possession of extra powers, legilimancy among them, be treated in a manner that maintains fairness to all students. Therefore, as a legilimens, you will undergo your testing in a separate room from your classmates. You may be asked to leave class at any time, or to take extra examinations, at your teacher's discretion. Should your presence in any way cause distress to your peers, a separate bedroom will be provided for you. The same applies to meals, should there be complaints. This is to create the ideal learning environment for all students, and to prevent the presence of a legilimens from interfering with the education of young American wizards. It is our hope that these precautions will not be necessary, and that your school experience will be as normal as possible for a child of your abilities." The witch took a deep breath, then eyed the little girl. "Anything unclear to you?" 

 

"J-just one thing," the girl stuttered. She looked shaken, but held her head high. "You said I weren't an invasive. What's an invasive?" 

 

This time it was the Examiner who answered. "An invasive legilimens is one who tries to extract thoughts or memories from a person's mind. A noninvasive legilimens simply sees what a person is thinking or feeling, without changing it." 

 

"Invasive legilimancy is classified under section 24B of the National Security Doctrine as a dark art, punishable by up to 20 years imprisonment and hard labor," the Registrar intoned. "One hint that you've attempted it and you'll be instantly expelled. That is the law. Understood?" 

 

The girl nodded vigorously, nearly falling off her chair. "Yes, ma'am, I got it, ma'am. I'll be good, I won't make anyone mad or nothing, I promise." Despite her fervor, she still managed a slight smile. "This means I can go to school, though, don't it?" 

 

With great reluctance, the Registrar nodded. "You may go."


End file.
